


A Bet's a Bet

by Vicarious_Embarrassment



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam knows exactly whats up and plays along, F/M, Fluff, Kids, There's only a teeny tiny bit of angst, goading Adam as a hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Embarrassment/pseuds/Vicarious_Embarrassment
Summary: The detective's always liked making bets she has no intention of winning.Her life with Adam in snippets, and the one time she finally beats him at a challenge.(Written on a whim after a forum post I made.)





	A Bet's a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's fun to just let yourself write however you want. Done while other fics with plot are kicking my ass. Un-beta'd as usual.

Adam can’t resist a challenge.

She finds this out early on, written in the tense set of his jaw and inside the joints of his clenched fingers. She smiles and goads and teases and soon she falls in love.

“You’ll say it first.” She smiles, watching his confusion grow at the seemingly random words.

She doesn’t answer when he asks her to explain.

-

Their only source of light is silver moonlight, they're knee-deep in mud, and she's two minutes away from losing the arm if Felix doesn’t hurry it the fuck up with bringing back a paramedic.

“Please don’t go. I love you.”

She smiles. “Told you,” only it comes out more like “’ol’ ya’” as she struggles to remain conscious.

There's no way she can die _now._

-

On their first date they stay inside; outside is cold and filled with people and inside it’s just them and the heater – her toes tucked up under his legs and he scowls at her like he didn’t just grab her a hot water bottle.

“You know, I bet you won’t kiss me.”

His eyes jerk up to hers, where a mischevious glint has brightened them up. He leans over and closes the distance.

-

The incubus is wheeled away, and she can barely hold back the guffaws long enough for him to leave hearing distance.

“Something funny, detective?” Adam sidles up, watching suspiciously as she calms herself down.

“Did you hear him? _I’m going to kiss you so hard you won’t remember your name_ -” she mimes it, hands dancing and lips puckering in an imitation of the young Fabio wanna-be, “Like that’s possible.”

His eyes narrow while her smile turns sly.

“Seriously impossible – I bet no one can do it.”

Adam pulls her close.

-

His hand is warm around her waist while the guests all chat, and she leans into both the feeling and his chest.

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with it you know.”

Adam looks down at her. “What are you talking about?” He’s used to it now – random thoughts thrown at him seemingly from nowhere.

“Singing 'Happy Birthday' to Felix. It’s okay if it’s just not do-able. You can’t be good at everything.”

He scowls, but there’s only fondness in his eyes. She knows he’ll get her back.

-

She sits hunched over the table, flustering and slapping sweaty hands over the page when she finally notices him nearing.

“No cheating!”

“Cheating at what?”

“You know what!”

He sighs and sits down, “I really don’t.”

“My vows are going to kick your vows’ ass! You can’t peek!”

She smothers a laugh expecting an exhausted expression, but when she looks up it’s... tender. And happy. And he reaches across the table to hold her much smaller ones in his.

“I would not trade getting to hear it from your lips for all the world,” He brings up her wrist to place a gentle kiss to the soft inside, against the vein. “And I do not need to cheat to destroy you.”

She chokes on air.

-

He clasps her hands in his, a smirk struggling to break free across his mouth. “Don’t tell me...”

“I’m going to out-dance you.”

“This is _our wedding_.”

“And? I will demolish you.”

“Just like you did with the vows?” He finally lets the smug expression show itself.

“This time-”

-

Lying boneless against the couch, she waves a felt-stained hand at him tiredly.

“I bet you can’t tire out the kids before bedtime.”

He kicks off his shoes and cocks an eyebrow at her, splayed out as one of the twins draws something vaguely resembling a... okay, he doesn’t know what it is, but it looks like a potato, and it's being drawn on her stomach.

“Look dad! It’s a potato!”

He shakes his head. He knows what side they got _that_ from.

“I will have it done in an hour _and_ carry you to bed.”

“Mommy has to read the bedtime story!” The second objects, “She does the voices!”

-

She wants to gnash her teeth and fling the batter across the room. She would show them just how much money she could raise, and they could eat their doubts. Probably while they were eating her delicious cupcakes.

“Adam!”

His eyes slowly travel up and down her flour-coated apron.

“I bet you I can make more rainbow cupcakes than you!”

He dutifully rolls up his sleeves and takes over stirring, “I bet I can make more than you can decorate.”

Decorating’s always been her favourite part.

“You’re on.”

-

She is confident, this time, in her guaranteed victory.

The twins are passed out in the back, having run laps in the front yard for the better half of an hour after being told they’d be going on a trip to visit Uncle Nate.

“This is going to be the best vacation ever, they’re so stoked!”

She startles when Adam reaches into the side console and pushes a piece of paper into her hands.

“Wha-?”

“The itinerary. That I already made. Nate is baby-sitting while we go out.”

“You _bastard_.”

-

He holds her hands in his, and she’s once again struck by how small he makes her’s look.

“I can’t-”

“I would never ask that of you. Mason is.”

“You do not have to do this.”

She traces fingers down the sides of his face, “When I think of not annoying you into the inevitable heat death of the universe, I can’t do anything but this.”

He chokes on a laugh. Or is that a sob? She’s always been bad for making people do both.

“You’re not the only one too stubborn to die.”

“Then it’s a bet.”

“What?”

He smiles sadly at her, “I expect you to actually win this one.”

-

“This one’s mine Du Mortain!”

She cackles wild and full of victory, hair a mass of sweat behind her.

“That makes one...”

When he wraps his arms around her, he warms up all the parts that have gone cold in her undeath.

“Adam!”

“...To my two-hundred and fifty-three.”

“You’ve been keeping count all this time?!”

 

 


End file.
